DISTORTION TO THE FORBIDDEN
by The Several
Summary: It's over, and Monica has to go back to her own time. But Max is having second thoughts about his feelings. But what about the rules of time, and the possibility of a distortion to seperate them and his feelings? Time didn't allow it, will love do? [DONE]
1. Memories

**DISTORTION TO THE FORBIDDEN**

_Dark Cloud 2_ FanFiction

**Chapter1: Memories----**

By The Several

NOTE: I do not own _Dark Cloud 2_ anything (sometimes I wish I do), and all that legal yadda-yadda

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max and Monica: two youths who were chosen by the Atlamillia. Together, they defeated the evil that spawned within the darkness of Emperor Griffon's heart. They vanquished the Dark Element's force, and with the help of Sirius, prevented the Star of Oblivion from destroying their world.

Now, Monica must return to her own time. There are still things to do, a kingdom to rule. She _is_ a princess after all. Before she leaves, she reminiscences all the adventures she had, together with Max.

She remembers the time in Sindain, where they first met. She had first disguised herself as a child who stole Max's circus ticket, in order to test him.

-------------------------

She thinks about the time she dueled with Gaspard, her father's killer, on his airship. She who was knocked unconscious because she was distracted, and was defeated. Although near unconscious, she could hear Max's desperate voice as the airship falls down the mountain's mouth.

She remembers him coming to her rescue. How he became unusually angry to know that she was hurt by Gaspard.

She remembers the two of them, her and Max, at the end of the duel, feeling sad for her father's killer. She afterwards vowed to make herself stronger than before, to repay Max for his deeds on that mountain.

-------------------------

Sheremembers him playing many Spheda games, catching tons of fishes to gain medals. First she thought he wanted some cool prize. But she was surprised that he used the medals to buy her the panther bikini.

She remembers that one special moment they had together, when they relaxed by swimming in the Vennicio Ocean as they wait for Ixion's completion. Max suggested the idea, after winning the bikini for her. She blushed, and was a little miffed that he was probably thinking of seeing her in a bikini. _He was a guy after all._

-------------------------

She remembers the time they even slept together. Nothing serious, of course. She blushed just thinking about it. Monica was training until midnight then. She was determined to get stronger, so she won't need Max's help in the future, so she won't repeat what happened with Gaspard. She was too tired to walk, so Max had to carry her piggy-back. He sets her on his own bed, and decides he would sleep elsewhere. But it was late, and very much after his usual bedtime. He felt so sleepy, he instantly became unconcious beside Monica. She remembers waking in the morning, with Max at her side. How she turned completely red as his face got closer to hers.

She remembers leaving immediately, and decided not to tell Max he slept so close to her.

-------------------------

Those where the good times. But now, she needs to leave, for her own time. For if she doesn't, a big distortion could appear, since she was no longer hold in check by her Atlamillia. She regrets nothing. She was happy in Max's time, but leaving was for everyone's sake. She knows that it was for the best. And so, together with Paznos and Max's mother, she bided goodbye.

But unlike Monica, Max doesn't think so. He didn't want her to leave.

_"Why? Why didn't I want her to leave? Something in my chest is so tight...Monica..."_

**To be continued...**


	2. We Meet Again

**DISTORTION TO THE FORBIDDEN**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again----**

------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few months since Monica has returned to the future, her own time. Since her father is gone, she now has to rule the Raybrandt kingdom. Private tutors, along with Max's own mom, teach her on how to run the kingdom and spread the peace.

For Monica, however, it was just boring.

_I had more fun beating the tar out of monsters_, Monica thinks. _I'm a warrior, not a ruler. Sheesh!_

--------------------

On the other side, on a different time, Max was having a different type of problem. He dreams about Monica now and then, but is learning to let it go. There was even rumors spreading of him and Claire getting together.

But it wasn't his dreams, or even the rumors that was the problem. The mayor has asked him to brink back Zelmite – an ore used as fuel for the trains – from the old Zelmite mines.

Max wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea. Strange monsters inhabit the mines, and without Monica as her fighting partner, he didn't exactly have as big a fighting chance as he used to.

_I'm a thinker, not a fighter. Sheesh!_, Max thought. But selflessly, he chose to do the job anyway.

There was work to be done, and Max decided to get an early start.

--------------------

Monica has just received alarming news. Several months after they departed, Max was going to die inside the Zelmite mines, killed by a dark, unknown force. Monica wasn't going to stand for this, but according to the rules, time traveling wasn't allowed anymore. And without her Atlamillia, it wasn't really possible.

So secretly, she visited the Great Sage of Balance Valley, for a Starglass to take her back to Max's time.

"_You know how to use that, right,"_ asks the Great Sage.

"_Yeah, I know,"_ Monica replies, recalling the time that the Great Sage herself used it.

In an instant flash, Monica disappeared. She was on her way, back to Max's time.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Max was deep inside the black caverns of the Zelmite mine. He had met several dead ends, and defeated hundreds of tough enemies. He decided to rest for a while in a large, dome-like area of the mines, where there were no enemies to fight. He takes out a bag filled with the bakery's fresh bread, and eats.

He had finally taken Monica out of his mind, and it wasn't bothering him anymore.

_Face it, Max,_ he says to himself. _The only way you'll get Monica stuck back into your head is if she suddenly appears right before your eyes._ The thought of such a thing happening made him laugh.

But fate can be funny, for at that same moment, the coincidental happens. A flash of a bright light fills the room, and as it disappears, in its place, it is replaced by the figure of a young woman. Monica.

The sight itself made Max drop his half-eaten loaf. _Well_ s_peak of the angel_, he thinks.

"_Hey Max,"_ Monica shouts out as she walks towards him.

"_M-Monica!"_ Max replies. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, it got boring back at my time. So, I came back here for some adventure."_ She quickly thinks not to tell Max of the sad truth.

"_So,"_ she says to break the silence. _"What were you doing?"_

"_Well, the mayor asked me to bring back some Zelmite. So, want to come with me? I could really use your help against these monsters."_

_"Sure,"_ she replies back, took the opportunity and uses it as an excuse to come along with him. This way, she can be there to prevent whatever death was going to come for him.

_He was going to die in these mines, I'm sure of it_, she thinks. _Well, not while I'm around. I promise you, Max, my debt to you will be repaid._

So together, they ventured deep into the heart of the Zelmite mines.

**To be continued…**


	3. Thoughts

**DISTORTION TO THE FORBIDDEN**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 3: Thoughts----**

By The Several

---------------------------------------

Max and Monica make their way, deep into the deep caverns of the Zelmite mines in search of the elusive Zelmite ore. It has been several hours since they came in, and now, it seems that they are getting close to their goal.

But now that Monica has returned, Max's problems have returned to him. Because she is now in his sights, Max wants her, now more than ever.

_As long as she's there, I can't take her out of my mind! Okay, I DID wish she'd come back and help me with these monsters, but now…I'm beginning to regret it._

Lost in thought, Max didn't even notice the skeleton soldier at his side, ready to strike. Good thing Monica was with her. Ina stroke of her magnificent sword, Monica disassembled the walking graveyard.

"_Max, what the heck are you doing,"_ Monica was shouting at him at the top of her voice. She was trying to save the guy's life, and the guy had his head in space.

"_I could use your help, if you don't mind,"_ Monica said coldly.

"_I-I'm sorry,"_ Max apologized. _"I…I was just…thinking about you,"_ Max slipped out, without even thinking of what he said. He still had his head in the clouds.

Monica, however, was back on Earth, but the blushing on her face was as red as Mars. Max just blurted out that he was thinking about her. _W-What the heck is he talking about?_, Monica thought.

Monica liked Max, but only as a friend. Nothing bigger. She knows he liked that Claire girl. She knows that they were seeing each other often after she left. Thus, she had no regrets, no problems.

Back to the world of Max, things were entirely different. He couldn't figure out the answer, but he was sane enough to think that he was being entirely selfish.

_Monica's right. I should stop thinking in the middle of a continuous battle. Monsters could attack at anytime, and Monica might need my help when that time comes._

Finally, Max decided that he better keep his head in the game, and think about it later.

….

Yeah, right. Max was in the game, but his mind was playing _Jeopardy_. Several seconds. How long can Max stop thinking about Monica? Yeah, that's correct! He'll take "headache" for 500.

Kidding aside, Max and Monica continue on deeper in the mines. They met the mechanical Flotsam, who said he had a new boss after Griffon. After defeating him, this gave the duo something new to think about.

------------------

On Monica's side of the fence, she was thinking of the Atlamillia, and of the rules of time.

_I wonder where the Atlamillia is now…Well, wherever it is, I sure could use it. I wonder how long I have until a distortion comes and I'll be forced to go back to my own time?_

She had disobeyed the rules of time, and had completely disregarded the laws against disturbing fragile fabrics of time-space. When she gets back, she's sure to get a whuppin' from her mentors.

But she didn't have time to dwell on that now. She better get this over quick, or else, all the trouble she went into saving Max will be wasted if a distortion destroys the fabric of time and the worst possible outcome becomes reality.

**To be continued...**


	4. Distortions

**DISTORTION TO THE FORBIDDEN**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 4: Distortions----**

By The Several

--------------------------------------------------------

Max and Monica make their way even deeper, into the darkest reaches of the great Zelmite mines. In its deepest part, they met a dark, foreboding force, who calls himself the Dark Genie.

_This is the one_, Monica whispers to herself. _This is the jerk whose going to get Max killed_. Anger flared in her eyes. Time to do some serious kick-arse business!

With Max, she defeated the dark giant. As it disappears, the view of the Zelmite ore came to view.

_"Yes, we found it!"_ exclaimed Max with a jump for joy.

_"Phew!"_ Monica said with a burst of air from her mouth, similar to a sigh. _"Finally! Now that's over with. My job's done!"_

Max paused for a minute. _"Your job's done? What do you mean?"_

Monica caught her mouth. She stopped for a second and realized what she had said. She blurted it out. Her purpose for coming back. Max was a smart cookie, and it shouldn't take too much for him to figure it out.

_"I…I was going to die here, wasn't I?"_ Max said in a small meek voice, almost frightened.

There was silence for a minute. _"That was it, wasn't it? Why you came back… I was going to die here."_ Monica didn't say a word. _"I thought you came to visit me…"_

_"Look, Max…"_ Monica tried to explain the best she could. _"Time traveling isn't allowed anymore, and this was kinda a desperate attempt, so…"_

_"Say no more."_ Max stopped her right then and there. There was nothing else to say. _"I forgot to thank you…so, thanks."_

_"Think nothing of it,"_ Monicareplies, kind of akwardly._"We're friends, right?"_

There was complete silence for a minute. _"So, are you going to leave now? Back to your own time?"_

Monica sighed. _"Sorry, Max. But there are rules, and—"_

_"Can't you stay? Just for a few days, or even just a few hours?"_ Max tried to convince her.

In the end, she decided that a few hours shouldn't be much of a problem. So for several hours, they visited all the places they went through on their adventure. The Butterfly Forest, the Balance Valleys, the Venniccio Ocean, the Heim Rada cliffs. It made Max forget his problems, at least for a while.

---------------

After visiting all the places, Max took her to the Rainbow Butterfly Woods again. This was the place where they both first met and introduced each other. Max…wanted to tell her his feelings before she goes. This, at least would put him at peace.

Max led her to an isolated part of the forest. _Okay, this is it. You better tell her, or else, none of this would have mattered. None if it! _Max thinks aloud.

_"Max, what is it?"_ Monica asks, although she was afraid of knowing the answer.

_"Monica,"_ Max replies in a soft, calm voice. _"We've been through together a lot, you and I. I never thought about all of these things…until now. Until you came along."_

Monica kept silent, and swallowed.

_"I thought I could handle it after you went away, and I did. But you came back, and now I'm not so sure I can."_

_"Max, what are you trying to tell me?"_ Monica swallowed again. Maybe she wasn't ready to hear the answer to that question yet. Maybe, she doesn't want it.

Max inhales._ "Monica, I--"_

In that instant, a great distortion separates them. The boy on one end, and the girl on another. _"No, I was so close!"_ Max screamed as he was consumed inside the dark distortion's emptiness.

---------------

_"No, this isn't what's supposed to happen!"_ Monica shouts to no one in the emptiness she was in. _"This isn't a normal distortion. Max? Can you hear me?" _Monica shouts at the top of her lungs, screaming for Max's name. No response.

_"What's going on?"_ Monica asks herself. Max knows nothing about time distortions. This could be her chance to repay him of her debt – if only she wasn't in the same trouble.

**To be continued. Final Chapter….**


	5. Time Is Changing

**DISTORTION TO THE FORBIDDEN**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 5: Time is Changing----**

By The Several

--------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes pass inside the dark nothingness of the distortion they were in. No luck. She had no idea what was going on. She tried to think of an answer to this problem, but instead of thinking of a solution, the thoughts of Max's next words to that sentence he didn't finish came to her head.

She knew what he was going to say. Those three, special, important words. 'One Four Three.' That's what it was called. She was sure of it. It was that.

But even if she got them both out, what would her reply be? _"I like Max, but as a friend."_ But is that all? What did he mean to her? Her chest gets tighter, as though her heart was getting denser and was being pricked by needles of her own doubts.

She believed in obeying the rules of time. The laws of time-space. What else can she believe? Those rules were her basis. That was what it was meant for her to be Chosen by the Atlamillia. And now…

---------------

She recalls the story about Max's mom. About how she came to Max's time, to protect the Red Atlamillia's previous owner, Gerald – Max's father. How they fell in love with each other, and how Max was born. How she had to leave her own husband and child, to obey the laws of time.

Would the same happen if she answered Max's call? Would she have to leave him? Time makes these questions very difficult, especially for someone who is caught in love between two worlds…

---------------

An hour passes, and it seemed like there was no hope for them to leave the darkness they were in. Then suddenly, a bright light shines in front of Monica. Then, an image appears. It was the image of Alexandra.

_"You're that woman on the Moon Flower Palace!"_ Monica exclaimed.

In a soft, almost ghostly voice, Alexandra replies, _"Yes, it is I. And I have come here to help you. But unfortunately, it is not all that easy..."_

_"W-What do you mean?"_ Monica asks, confused.

Alexandra sighs, then throws her a familiar object.

_"My Atlamillia!"_ Monica cries out. It was. The Blue Atlamillia. _"Now I can get out of this distortion!"_

_"No!"_ Alexandra cries out. Monica was stunned for a minute.

_"What? What is it?"_

Alexandra sighs again._ "Do you know how you defeated Sirus, even though he had all three Atlamillias at his possession?"_ Monica shakes her head. _"It is because the Atlamillia of the Moons did not work. And they did not work, because of the love he felt for me."_

Alexandra pauses. _"Max's father could not use the Atlamillia anymore because he fell in love with Elena, Max's mother. And Sirus had the same situation, because he loved me."_

Monica knew where she was going with this.

_"In other words,"_ Alexandra explained once more, _"because you and Max fell in love with each other, the Atlamillias are rejecting you as owners and as the Chosen."_

_So it is true..._ Monica says to herself._ I do like him._ She tried to use the Atlamillia, but it didn't work. She had fallen in love with him.

Suddenly, it all made sense. How the Starglass she got from the Great Sage worked. For the Starglass to have sent her back in time, she must think about the memory that meant to her most. It was Max.

Monicarealized the irony.She was rejoicing minutes before because she thought they were saved, but in turn, their only way out has rejected them.

_"I blame myself,"_ Monica tells Alexandra._ "I have sinned. I broke the rules of time. I fell in love with Max!"_

Alexandra moves closer to her and puts her arms around her. _"No, don't blame yourself. You and I, Max and his father and mother, we are only human. We have limits, and we feel pain. And the only relief of this pain is being with someone you love."_

_"Love,"_ she continues, _"can make us sad, cry, or even kill ourselves. But it can also relieve us of our suffering. Unfortunately, not everyone can have a happy ending."_

_"But why does it have to be me?"_ Monica cries to her. _"Why is it me, that has to choose? Choose between being with Max and suffering for it, or being without him and suffering all the same. Either way, I lose! Why me? Why can't I have the happiness I want?"_

_"But you can,"_ Alexandra surprisingly replies. With these words, Monica knew there was a new hope, a way out.

_"What is it? Tell me!"_ Monica says in relief.

Alexandra reveals the answer. _"The third Atlamillia. It does not follow the rules like the other two Atlamillias, which is why Sirus could use it effectively. Ask for it, and it will show."_

With only a moment's pause, Alexandra speaks again. _"But be warned: for the Atlamillia to work, you must believe what is in your heart. Only then, will that Atlamillia shine."_ And with those final words, she suddenly disappeared.

Monica was confused by her last few words, but it didn't matter. She had a way out. All she had to do, was ask for it. She closed her eyes, and she hoped and wished for it to appear before her.

When she opened her eyes, the Atlamillia was there before her. There it was. Their way out. But, something was wrong…

_"!… It's only half of the Atlamillia!"_ Monica gasped in shock. What was wrong? Didn't she believe enough? Was their only way out…taken away by her disbeliefs?

She sat down, with her knees folded in front of her face and her arms around them. She was crying.

---------------

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from above her. She covered her eyes because the light was too bright to see through. And when it got less bright, she saw Max, holding the other half of the Atlamillia, shining in his hands.

Now she realized what she had done wrong. She didn't believe that whatever happened would work out. That her and Max wouldn't be together. And with the doubts of her mind gone, her own half of the Atlamillia glowed, and the darkness that surrounded them banished. They were returned to the real world.

---------------

When the darkness completely vanished and Monica was able to get a clear view of Max, she ran to his arms, crying.

_"Monica, what's wrong?"_ asked Max.

_"I…I'm sorry,"_ Monica told him. _"I didn't get to repay you for saving me so many times…"_

Max put his arms around her, saying, _"You don't owe me anything. When you save a person's life, you are indebted to that person forever. You've saved my life hundreds of times. But even if you didn't, I would still have helped you. Why? Well, you don't need reasons to help people. You just help them. And that's what I've been trying to do."_

Monica stopped crying. Then, she released from him, and held his hand as they started to walk home together.

_"Um,"_ Max said stutteringly. _"I never did get to finish what I was going to say…"_

_"Don't worry,"_ smiled Monica, as she held him close. _"I know what it was, and I feel the same way."_

**THE END----**


End file.
